Once a vehicle battery is depleted, it is often unavailable for further using to start the vehicle. Typically, the vehicle owner/user has to wait for a service provider, such as a tow truck driver, to arrive and replace the vehicle battery or tow the vehicle to a service location. The present disclosure is directed to a new novel approach and system for starting the vehicle without the need of waiting for a service provider to arrive.